Wishing upon a star
by LittleMissBlue93
Summary: Emery s thoughts when she sees Roman again after a few years.


**Hi, everyone. Here´s a one shot that I wrote for the new show of Cw: Star-crossed. I wanted to ask all of you to check it out. Some of you probably won´t like it but please give it a chance. If we don´t show any interest in it this show will probably be cancelled. I know it´s still early since the show it´s only on it´s second episode but please tune in every Monday if only to check it out. This show really has the potential to become really good, so please to all of the US readers: check it out, please. Don´t let this show become like The Secret Circle, I loved it by the way. Unfortunately I live in Europe and there´s nothing I can do about ratings, that´s why I´m asking :)**

** Please read this story and REVIEW, please. Your opinion means the world to me. xoxo**

**I own nothing.**

**Wishing upon a star**

Seeing him again was like a breath of fresh air. Of course she didn´t know it was _him_ for sure but she had a feeling. There was just something about that boy or incredibly attractive teenager that was drawing her in. Maybe it was his intense blue eyes, or his posture or his sarcasm even, either way she didn´t care. All she wanted to do was ask him if he was the boy that she met all those years ago but instead...she ran.

She ran to the one place she knew better than anyone. The local hospital. It sounded ridiculous that she would chose that place over the woods or the beach but after spending four years of her life there she sort of considered it her home even more so than her house. Besides that´s where her best friend was.

After walking/running she knocked on Julia´s door and greeted her with a smile. Her petite friend greeted her the same way.

"You´re not supposed to be back yet. Was school really that bad?"

She shook her head, sat down and tried to gain her breath. All of this commotion was getting to her. First she had her first day of school in four years which was also the day that seven teenage Atrians were starting an experimental project. As if those two things weren´t nerve wrecking enough, she saw or at least she thought she saw the boy-in-the-shed.

Even after years of her parents trying to make her take a realistic aproach to what happened she always prayed or wished upon a star that boy, that sweet and innocent boy had survived that whole ordeal and was okay and happy.

"It was fine. But I think I saw him...you know the boy-in-the-shed."

Julia gasped. Emery had been telling her about that story for years. This was big. Really big. If that boy was one of the Atrian´s seven then her best friend was in for one hell of a ride.

"Emery! What do you mean you think? You didn´t ask him?"

"No! What would I say to him, Julia? _Hey remember me? The girl who used to give you cold spaghetti? _I don´t even know if it was him. I´m just saying it _could be_."

Julia sighed.

"Okay, okay. You have a point but still... Anyway just tell me how things went at school."

The girls kept talking for a couple of minutes, smiling and telling each other small jokes until Emery noticed something. They looked like discharge papers.

"You´re going home? When?"

"Next Tuesday."

According to Julia she wasn´t getting any better and she just wanted to spend her last days with her parents living a normal life instead of being stuck in a hospital bed.

"You know, the atrians apparently have this herb with healing properties. It´s called cyper. Do you wanna check it out?"

Emery shrugged her shoulders and drove them to the entrance of the sector.

"Are you sure you know what cyper looks like?"

Julia nodded her head.

"Absolutely."

"Good, because my dad would kill me if he finds out I stole his credential I.D."

We got in. Unfortunately as expected every single Atrian knew we were humans. When a fight broke out after Julia asked about the so called cyper a stong body lead us away from the chaos. It was Roman.

"You´re not supposed to be here. It´s dangerous."

"I´m sorry." Emery apologized.

"Are you kidding me? That was awesome."

"You´ll be safe here. My dad and I built this. What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Do you have any cyper?" The brunnette girl asked. Somehow she had found her voice again.

The blue eyed boy took them to the plantation zone.

"Yep. This is it. Cyper or at least our version of it. You guys call it saffron. We use it for cooking, but the guards think they can make some extra bucks by selling it to naive humans."

The disapointment in Julia´s voice was evident. Emery felt so sad for her friend. She didn´t want to lose anyone else. When he heard that she had a sick friend he said he was sorry and looked genuinely sad for her.

Emery looked at him. With no fear this time. She was sure he was the boy-in-the-shed. Even more so when he showed her _that_ scar after giving Julia his sweater.

"You knew it all this time, didn´t you? You remembered me?"

"How could I forget? I never thanked you for saving my life all those years ago so: thank you." He smiled. "Besides when I saw you at school I had this bizarre craving for cold spaghetti."

She gave a small smile. One that he returned. Hopefully everything would be okay in the near future. Hopefully this project between Atrians and Humans would go smoothly and they would be able to be friends at least. The boy-in-the-shed and the girl who protected him.

As the two girls walked discretly out the sector where the Atrians lived, one of them was laughing histerically.

"What are you laughing about, Julia?"

"The boy-in-the-shed, huh? Well clearly he´s not just a boy anymore."

Emery hit her lightly on the arm. The girls kept walking to the car laughing and clinging to one another. Emery didn´t care what the world thought about the Atrians or Roman for that matter. All she cared about was that her biggest wish had been fulfilled. The boy she helped all those years ago had survived and to her that was all that mattered right now.


End file.
